Loved
by KalaniMusic
Summary: OneShot. Hermione and Draco during the war. Not HBP compatible. SongFic. You are Loved By Josh Groban. Rated for minor cursing.


Hermione Granger was tired. Tired of it all! The war and discrimination against 'her kind'. She just didn't get it! Her blood was just like those stuck up purebloods, just as red and just as thick. People told her she had nothing to prove even though she was a pureblood, but she had everything to prove. She wanted to prove to the stuck up pureblood lines that she was just as good if not better than some of 'their kind'. Yet she loved a pureblood.

Don't give up

It's just the weight of the world

When you're heart's heavy

I will lift it for you

Draco Malfoy was tired. All he wanted was to live the life he wanted, not what his father wanted damn it! So what about purebloods? There was only a few of them left. Hell even in a few generations there would probably be none of us left! Good Riddances! All he wanted was to live a normal life being a wizard. His father knew everything about him, well all but one thing. He was in love with his enemy. If his father ever knew not only would he be dead, so would she. Why? She was a mudblood.

Don't give up

Because you want to be heard

If silence keeps you

I will break it for you

He watch her from afar always teasing and taunting her while she haunted all of his dreams and thoughts. She was beautiful, inside and out. As most mudbloods know their place in society, she challenges the very thought that purebloods are the best. She sees right through us. So what if she has muggle parents, she the smartest witch of our age! She will end out on top no matter what.

Everybody wants to be understood

Well I can hear you

Everybody wants to be loved

The war had started just after graduation. She mainly stayed away from the battles, not that she was weak she wanted to help with the injured. Plus, he wanted her to stay away it was his way of 'protecting' her. It all started when he met her in a dark hallways on the 4th floor late on a Monday night. He told her he wanted her help, and being the Gryffindor she was she accepted but not with out a little help with the truth potion. He became a secrete spy for the Order with only Hermione and Dumbledore knowing. He would bring her information on attacks and she would go straight to the Order and report her 'findings'.

Don't give up

Because you are loved

That happened all through 7th year. Some how between the being of the year and Christmas they developed feelings for each other. That continued up until graduation when they were pulled apart and the only way the could communicate would be to leave a letter under a tree, place a spell on it so that only they could find it and read it. He asked her many times to stay away from the battles and even a few time to go straight into hiding. She refused to go into hiding but agreed to stay away from the battle and to just help with the after mass of the battle.

Don't give up

It's just the hurt that you hide

When you're lost inside

I'll be there to find you

She walked to their tree, a huge maple tree, that was located in a corner of a muggle park. She sat down and looked at the sky before lifting a rock near the base of the tree and grabbing the small letter.

My beautiful Hermione,  
Tonight will be the last battle. Tell The Order they are planning a surprise attack near Hogsmead. Have as many people there that are willing to fight, and have harry to stay back until later on in the battle closer to midnight. That is when Voldemort will be arriving, he will be surrounded by his most inner circle of followers, including my father. I am to stay back until after the final attack to "finish up the rest of the slim." I will not, for in this final battle I will fight on your side. Know this Hermione, I love you, you have nothing to prove to me because you are perfect in every way possible, and I love you.

Yours forever,  
Draco L. Malfoy

She stayed under the maple tree crying for herself, for the people that had already died, and those who would die tonight. She cried for the possibility of never seeing him again.

Don't give up

Because you want to burn bright

If darkness blinds you I will shine to guide you

The battle was won because of Draco's information the Order was able to plan and win the battle. Just as the planning started Hermione broke down telling The Order of her relationship with Draco. As if her read her mind Draco Malfoy walked through the door. Things didn't start smoothly but in the end it did. Harry coming in just after the town clock struck midnight he arrived at the back of an alley, Draco on his left side and Ron on his right. They walked into battle together, while Hermione stayed home praying to God, Merlin, or Buddha she didn't know but she prayed. Prayed for Ron, Harry and especially Draco.

Everybody wants to be understood

Well I can hear you

Everybody wants to be loved

Harry and Ron walked in the door carrying. Hermione was the first of the women who stayed to arrive and greet them, "Where is he?" Harry and Ron exchanged glances but Harry was the first to get his voice back, "We don't know, we stayed and look but he was no where to be found Hermione, we are so sorry." The color drained from her face and she back up slowly with tear filling her eyes. She walked out the backdoor in the garden that was there.

Don't give up

Because you are loved

You are loved

Aaaah

Two days later the count of the dead was tallied and totaled. Draco was never found. Hermione never slept nor ate, all she wanted was Draco to come home. People tried convincing her that she need to eat, but she just withdrew further into her own world. A week after the final battle the door to the house open, and a man stepped in. "Where is she?" Everyone in the parlor stood speechless they just pointed to the back door that lead to the gardens.

Don't give up

It's just the weight of the world

"Hermione," the voice cracked. Her dark brown eyes light up. She turned and there he stood hunched over a little with a few cuts and smeared blood on his face. She got up from her spot and race over to him and hugged him, "You didn't give up on me did you"  
"No Draco, never. I love you, so much!"

Don't give up

Everyone needs to be heard

You are loved

"I love you too, beloved."

* * *

Song's by Josh Groban from his new CD that comes out on November 7th... IM SO HAPPY. I found the song at the Josh Groban Fansite! I just felt it was a very Draco and Hermione song so i wrote and this is what i came up with. It is just a quick one shot. Please Review and tell me what you think.

-KalaniMusic


End file.
